Unwritten
by Intricatae Gratia
Summary: About three things Edward Cullen was absolutely positive. First, he was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and he didn't know how dominant that part might be - that hated teenage girls. And third, high school was his own, personal hell. AU -My own version of the Twilight Saga...with Jake and Edward in a guy on guy relationship, naturally. So really just a bit of silliness
1. Chapter 1 - Edward's small town blues

**A/N: **Woohoo! New story! So this one is gonna be a lots of short chapters kinda deal. Sorry if that annoys you, but this story seems to work better that way. As I said in my VK story, I'm not promising regular updates but I'll update as often as I can. Well, that's enough from me. Enjoy!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

About three things Edward Cullen was absolutely positive.

First, he was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him - and he didn't know how dominant that part might be - that hated teenage girls.

And third, high school was his own, personal hell.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Forks was a small town and in Edward Cullen's opinion that was both its making and its downfall. On the upside everyone knew everyone and there was very little crime. On the downside, and what a big downside it was, the locals were mistrustful of strangers and anything new was big news for a long time.

This last aspect of small town life was the particular facet that was grating on Edwards nerves as he picked a slip of pink paper out of his locker for the fifth time this term. It was incredible to him, how dense the female population of this school seemed to be.

Yes he was the proverbial fresh meat. Yes he was literally inhumanly attractive and yes he was single. But no, he did not want to date any of the girls is this godforsaken hell hole. However they never seemed to take no for an answer. Slipping notes into his locker one after the other, time after time. It was the same thing over and over again. "I feel a connection between us" or "it seems like it's meant to be". No thanks. Edward was perfectly happy as he was.

He was the only single person in his family. His parents had been happily married for 80 years and all his siblings had merrily coupled off. Leaving him - alone. It didn't bother him though, what did bother him was the hilarity that his family - particularly his brothers Jasper and Emmett- found in his seemingly never ending line of admirers. They seemed to think that Edward enjoyed the attention he got from the girly half of the student body - he did not.

His sister Alice was the most understanding -but then again she was the favourite among his siblings - he supposed their bond came from being the weirdest among their little family. Freaks among freaks as Alice had once put it. He was often grateful to her foresight when confronting the author of a note. She would tell him what kind of reaction his rejection was likely to get, allowing him to prepare in advance.

He handled the paper gingerly, pinching it carefully between two fingers, as if it were about to bite him. Edward knew the authors identity before he even looked at the note itself, the cloying cloud of perfume that surrounded the dratted thing gave it away in an instant - Jessica Stanley. The foolish little girl didn't seem to understand that he was simply not interested in her and he never would be.

It wasn't anything personal, really. It was a matter of gender. Edward was not attracted to women, but then again he wasn't particularly attracted to men either, he just preferred males in general. He liked to imagine that he was waiting for the right guy to come along, either that he was simply asexual which as a teenage boy, albeit an undead one, was just not an option.

It had taken a while for him to realise he was gay. At first, his mother, Esme had thought there was something wrong with him. Which was not surprising when one thought about it. When he was young being gay just wasn't done. Well, Edward supposed, it must have been done. Just quietly. In private clubs and backrooms. Away from prying eyes and the like.

With a deep, soul shuddering sigh Edward clicked his locker shut and strolled to the cafeteria, his mind deep in his childhood memories, a hundred years away from the monotony of daily life in Forks high school.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jacob's bad day

**A/N:** Two chapters in two hours. New personal record! Time for some Jacob action. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jacob Black had come to a conclusion; life sucked. It really, really sucked. Always had and, unfortunately, probably always would. Well maybe that was a bit strong, but nothing seemed to be going his way at the moment.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He had finally started passing all his classes and then BAM! The rez high school had to close And why? Stupid council. Lack of funding, they said. Not enough students, they said. It was alright for them. They were just a bunch of old fogeys. They didn't have to worry about AP calculus tests or basketball games. No they just sat there all day making stupid decisions that effected other peoples' lives, without even blinking.

It didn't help that he was the shortest out of all his friends and a good foot shorter than all the guys in the senior class. It also seemed that most the older guys on the rez had developed some serious muscles overnight which made Jacob and his friends look like puny little weeds in comparison. And Jake was the smallest among his friends; the puniest of the puny, the weediest of the weedy. Even Quill and Embry were bigger than him. Yep, life was just not going Jake's way at the moment.

But the worst part, at least for a certain Mr. Black, was that he now had to attend the high school that all the pale faces went to. Forks High School. Imaginative naming huh? His dad was seemed to have no idea why Jacob was unhappy about starting a new school. The old man didn't seem to understand that when you started at a new school you were automatically a freak. An outsider. And that being accepted in the jungle that was high school life was about as easy as crapping a loaf of bread or getting blood from a stone or whatever, either way it wasn't easy.

And to put the final cherry on the crap sundae that was his life, Jacob was late to his first day of school. Not just 5 minutes late or even a hour late. No Jake was 3 hours late. Not the best way to start off at a new school. By the time he arrived at the front office 3rd period was almost over and he had to put on his best sheepish expression and explain to the middle aged receptionist that his car was a complete pile of junk and it wouldn't start and it really wasn't his fault and he was very, very, very sorry. Honest.

He eventually made it into calculus, 20 minutes late, map in hand with an oil stain down the front of his shirt. He took only available seat right at the back of the class, next to a girl with brown haired girl who was, she informed him, called Jessica Stanley. She was okay, nothing special to look at, a bit overfriendly in Jakes opinion. But nice enough, even if her perfume was made his nose burn and eyes water. She insisted on escorting him to their next class "in case he got lost or something" and babbled the entire way about all her friends who he "like absolutely had to meet". Okay, so maybe she was a little annoying.

He was glad to see the familiar face of Quill when he reached his next class especially as it allowed him to escape from Jessica's constant stream of babble, also, Quill looked as lost as Jake felt which made him feel just a little bit better. The two boys sat together on one of the middle tables in a tensionless silence which saved them from awkward introductions or stilted conversation with complete strangers, at least for this period. Unfortunately, the bell rang all too soon and, before they knew it ,the two Quileute boys were trudging away to the cafeteria, to face a whole room of gawking teenagers. Yep, Jacob's life really sucked.


	3. Chapter 3 - Edward's frustration

**A/N:** To the reviewer, who's name I can't find (sorry), I'm not trying to make Jake insignificant. He just needs to be physically smaller than the other wolves, at least for a little while, for this story to work. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear but I think everyone is going be at little OCC at some point in this story. Anyway, on to the chapter!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The cafeteria at Forks High was much like the cafeterias at the 50 or so other high schools he'd attended, clean and clinical, painted in white, with that reassuring disinfectant smell that one could taste at the back of the throat if they tried hard enough. Edward Cullen was far from impressed, but then again the uncomplicated whiteness of the dining hall allowed him to submerge himself in thoughts of more important things.

However on this particular day, even in his unobtrusive surroundings, he was unable to concentrate on anything in particular. He sat quietly at the table at the edge of the room along with his siblings, valiantly attempting to ignore the new additions to the chorus inside his head. Alice had informed him of the arrival of the students from the Quileute reservation at La Push. As if the unfamiliar voices in his head, all of which had bemoaned the closing of the reservation's school at one point or another that morning ,hadn't been enough of a giveaway.

The buzzing in his head grew louder as more of the new pupils filed in to the cafeteria for lunch. He was able to tune out the mental voices of all the regular students, they formed a dull buzzing in the back of his mind but nothing more, it was easy enough to ignore the voices that he already knew. It was the new kids that were really getting on his nerves, he could hear each of them loud and clear. Edward had to focus on each voice before he could tune it out which regrettably meant he had to listen to at least a little bit of what each of them were thinking.

Mostly it was the same, regular run of the mill stuff; wishing the rez school hadn't closed or worrying about finding the way to a class etcetera, etcetera. A few thoughts were a bit more interesting - one of the seniors, a guy called Sam, had recently broken up with his girlfriend, Leah, and was now pursuing her cousin. Poor Leah. Another one, a junior like him, was wondering what the "f" had happened to his friends who had promised to meet him for lunch. He had quite enjoyed listening to that boys thoughts, Embry his name was, he was quite amusing.

Edward groaned internally as he heard Jessica Stanley's voice echo across the cafeteria, he'd been hoping to avoid her all day. He quickly tuned his mental radio into her channel, fervently hoping that she hadn't noticed he was there. As It turned out she hadn't, she was far more occupied with the hoard of new guys at the school. Thank the Lord! The girl was currently escorting 2 of them into the dining hall, talking all the way - of course.

Deciding he may as well get this over with Edward focused in on their mental voices, starting with the taller of the two. Ah yes, Quill his name was. His grandfather was on the council, which he was now damning to the deepest reaches of hell. He was very glad to have had his friend,...what was his name...ah yes Jacob, in his last class. He had thought he would never escape Mike Newton after Spanish but this Jacob had managed to sit next to him in their last class. Quill was however feeling rather resentful as he was now settled with Jacob's very own "Mike Newton" - Jessica Stanley - who was about 10 time worse than the original. But hey at least she was nicer to look at.

Edward had to smile a little at that, the boy would soon learn his lesson. Bracing himself for the umpteenth time that day he turned his attention to the other boy- Jacob. He was smaller than Quill, than most of the new kids really, but still taller than most of the other juniors. Edward opened his mind to the boys thoughts and nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Once more. Still nothing. Edward grew agitated now. He stared hard at the boy a tried again. Nothing! It was infuriating. The boy had turned away now, completely oblivious to the trouble he was causing Edward. He had never not been able to 'hear' a person. That just didn't happen. This was ridiculous. It was stupid. Insane. He needed some air.

Edward sighed, sweeping a hand through his auburn hair. He got up and snatched his tray violently from the table. Immune to the worried glances from his family, he dumped the untouched food in the garbage and stalked out of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jacob's observations

**A/N: **New chapter, yay! I'm sorry if there are any typos in this but I had to type it on my phone because my laptop has died. But Jake was too important for me to wait until it was fixed soooo...enjoy!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jake felt nothing but nervousness as he entered the lunch hall. Jessica still hadn't stopped talking. He was starting to wonder if she had some sort of condition that meant she physically couldn't stop... like a disease or something. Jacob continued ignoring the girl as he looked around the large cafeteria, it was way bigger than the one they had had back at the rez school which was pretty sweet. Jake would bet anything that the food wasn't as good though, Larry Clearwater had been the cook at their old school and everyone knew the man made a mean fish fry.

The other kids in the school were pretty typical, just average high school kids, except for a group of kids sitting all together at this one table near the edge of the room. There were 5 of them. 3 guys and 2 girls. They were super pale - even for pale faces. And their clothes looked about 9 times the price of anything that any of the other kids were wearing. Hell, Jake thought that his car was probably worth less than one of those kids' jackets.

The first girl sat on the edge of the table closest to the door. She was tall and definitely hot, in a sports illustrated kind of way, with icy blond hair which kinda fell in waves down to the middle of her back. The other girl, who sat next to the first, was tiny, and her hair was dark. It was styled sorta spiky and stuck out in all different directions. She was pretty too, but more in a fairy-ish way.

The guy who sat next to her, in the centre of the group, was blond like the first girl but his hair was more sandy looking. He seemed a bit out of it to Jake, the guy was just staring at the wall. Every few minutes he would sigh then shift a little then stare at the wall some more. Weird. Really weird. The dude next to the weird guy was HUGE! He reminded Jake of a bear, even the guys hair colour looked like the coat of the grizzlies he saw when he went hiking with Quill.

The last guy sat on the very edge of the table, his hair was ruffled looking what was that word that Rachel always used to use...oh yeah tousled. The guys hair was tousled, like he'd been out in the wind or something. It was a really unusual colour as well sorta bronze. It was nice. He looked a bit pissed but also thoughtful Jake noted absently and the guy was staring at Quill, which was weird. Then all of a sudden the dude smiled and stared staring at him, right at him.

Jacob blanched for a second and then fixed his gaze on a spot above the auburn haired boys head, okay so this was weird. And not good weird either. He chanced a look down at the dude only to realise he was staring harder now, if that was even possible, then he shook his head before staring again. This sucks, Jacob thought turning away resignedly. It was like the guy was offended by his presence. He knew this would happen, that was the trouble with high school. There was always that one person who just decided they didn't like you and that was that. It just turned out for Jake it was going to be pale staring guy.

From the corner of his eye Jake saw him push away from the table and dump his food in the trash. What a waste, the Quileute complained in his mind. After that staring guy, stormed out of the cafeteria door. Phew he's gone Jacob though, relieved, he'd have to avoid that dude from now on. He didn't want to start anything especially when he was still new. Besides he probably wouldn't have any classes with the guy. Right?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	5. Chapter 5 - Biology (part one)

******A/N: **Finally a new chapter! I had a bit of down time between exams and managed to get this chapter done. So there's a little bit of both Jake and Edward in this chapter because ... it just worked out that way. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward sat in his Volvo, his favourite CD in the stereo, trying his upmost to calm down. This was ridiculous, absurd, insane. This was just one insignificant human, why was it bothering him so much. He inhaled sharply through his nose, expelling the unnecessary breath through his mouth with a large huff. He needed to be rational about this. A century of relentless self control had taught him that much. He would just wait until Carlisle, his father for the last hundred odd years, got home from the hospital and ask for his advice. Carlisle would know why this boy was inexplicably immune to Edward's telepathy.

Sighing Edward looked down at the clock on the dash, class was about to start but all he wanted to do was hide in his car until it was over. Sighing once again, Edward slid lithely from the pristine Volvo out into the drizzly rain. He jogged swiftly over to the dull brown science buildings, careful not to display his supernatural speed. After all, it wouldn't do to expose his family to the population of Forks High School, would it?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

If Jacob had thought Jessica was bad before lunch it was nothing compared to the way the girl yammered on and on in the cafeteria. Jake wondered how she managed to eat without disrupting her rants about how unfair it was that the dance was only 2 months away because it meant that she had like no time to find the perfect dress and shoes and bag and date. God. Jacob knew guys and girls were different, besides the obvious anatomy, but seriously!? The way this girl talked about a freaking dance; it was as if … well he wasn't sure what it was like but he knew it was stupid.

It was because of one Jessica Stanley that Jake was actually relived when the bell rang to signal the start of class. He pulled the crumpled schedule from his jeans pocket and scanned it quickly, discovering that he had biology in one of the outside buildings. Jake pulled his black hoodie on and slung his backpack onto his shoulder before following the steady stream of kids out of the cafeteria.

As he stepped outside Jake felt the tell-tale patter of rain on his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Grumbling he pulled his hood up over his hair and stalked into the dated science building. A row of hooks lined the wall just inside the door and Jake copied his classmates in slipping his hoodie on to one of the hooks nearest the door trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Taking a deep breath he turned slowly and instantly realised that his whole if I stick to the edges no one will notice me plan had failed. Epically. Every single eye in the room seemed to be on him. Well, maybe not every eye in the room but definitely every eye in the first row. He couldn't see the kids near the back so he couldn't tell where the hell they were looking but if he had to guess...

Luckily for Jake the teacher chose that moment to walk in, effectively saving the Quileute from the never-ending stares of his classmates. The teacher was pretty much your average 30-something science teacher. Sorta nerdy looking complete with a sweater vest and big thick glasses. He introduced himself to Jacob briefly - his name was Mr. Tanner, he taught bio and chem - and took the little slip Jake had been told to show to his teachers. Then he told him to wait for a second while he figured out where to seat him.

In the minutes it took for Mr. T to dig his planner out of his satchel and find the right seating plan, Jacob wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole- the stares were back. This time he was sure it was all of them but he didn't want to look. It made his skin crawl. Ugh. Maybe teenager digesting soil wasn't the answer, maybe having laser vision that he could blast the annoying watchers with would be better. He smirked to himself as he imagined blasting Jessica god-damn Stanley to itsy bitsy teeny tiny pieces. Heh. Awesome.

The teacher finally turned to him, smiled and told him to sit on the back left-hand desk next to "Edward". Jake readjusted his bag on his shoulder and made his way down the centre isle of the room as quickly as possible, pointedly ignoring his classmates. He hoped Edward wasn't like all the others - the staring was getting creepy- nothing sucked like having a douchey lab partner. Like one who doesn't do any work, or always loses their notes or is just a plain asshole.

Turning to the left Jacob braced himself, ready the face the guy he'd be working with for the next year and froze. Really?!. Sitting there, staring at Jake like he was a piece of gum on his favourite shoes was none other than pale staring guy. Yep. It was official. Life really hated him. And you know what? It sucked.


	6. Chapter 6 - Biology (part two)

**A/N: **Woohoo! Another chapter for this story. I think I'm on a roll! As always thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys rock, this one's for you. Enjoy!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward slipped into the science room near the front of the gaggle of chatty teenagers. Moving swiftly he slid into his seat at the back of the bio lab and made a quick scan of the humans who were setting in to their seats. Good. None of the Quileute students appeared to be in this class, which meant he had a whole hour to get his thoughts in order before he could flee to the sanctuary of his car and, subsequently, talk to Carlisle about just what was going on with his… peculiarity.

Relaxing somewhat, Edward pulled his books out of his new leather satchel that Alice had insisted on buying when they started at Forks High - it was something to do with fresh starts apparently – and began to flick through notes he had been compiling over the last decade. He snorted at the irony of the action. Yes, the bag was new but its contents were a tangible reminder of the antiquity of the scenario, that Edward Cullen was a high schooler once again.

He was just leafing through a few pages from the nineties on the life cycle of tardigrades when the other students in the room collectively turned their attention to the front of the class. Assuming it was the teacher who had entered the lab Edward looked up lazily, and froze. It was Him. The boy from the cafeteria. Jacob Black. Standing at the front of the classroom and doing a remarkable impression of a deer trapped in headlights. His eyes were wide and his whole posture tense –yes, the Quileute was clearly uncomfortable. But why?

Edward took a second to survey the other students and quickly realised that they were the source of the dark-haired boys discomfort. It seemed that human teenagers had even less tact that he originally thought possible as each and every member of the science class was, in that moment, staring openly at the Quileute as if he were some kind of rare animal in a zoo.

The relief on Jacob Black's face when Mr. Tanner entered the room was as blindingly obvious as his prior discomfort. However, Edward's own uneasiness only grew as he came to the realisation that it was highly likely that the newest addition to the bio class would end up in the seat next to him. Sharing a bench with the boy and his infuriatingly silent mind would make this hour pass torturously slowly. He would be left to steam and stew next the quietly oblivious teen, who was fast becoming a very large thorn in Edward's immortal side.

Said teen sped down the centre aisle at an admirable pace with his shoulders hunched and his head down, pointedly ignoring those he passed on his way. Edward could practically see the gears turning in the boy's head but he couldn't _hear _them, the very notion of not being able to hear this one mind created a scowl on the usually impassive face of Edward Cullen. He heard the boy take a breath before turning the face him and when he did Edward watched as emotions flickered their way across Jacob Black's russet face.

Unease was obvious on the Quileute's face as he settled on to the lab stool with jerky awkward movements, his long dark hair draped over the shoulder nearest Edward shielding him from view. This irked Edward somewhat as he was now unable to see the boys face which left Edward with no other method of monitoring the boy than reading his body language, a method he had not had to rely on in almost 100 years.

Scrutinising the russet skinned teen Edward noted the almost defensive hunch of his shoulders and the lean of his body away from the vampire's side of the table, in fact Jacob Black had pushed his chair so far away from him it was actually touching the opposite side of the desk. How odd. It seemed as though it was _Edward_ making Jacob uncomfortable. Strange. Edward had never considered that a possibility. Turning his attention away from the boy next to him, Edward began to recall his actions in the cafeteria, attempting to discern what he had done to make the Quileute so very uncomfortable in his presence.

Unfortunately, Jacob Black chose that very moment to flip his dark hair over his other shoulder and, in that moment, Edward could think of nothing except the glorious throb of blood in the veins of the boy's neck.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	7. Chapter 7 - Biology (part three)

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry, real life commitments can be a bitch sometimes. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up by Monday. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jake was still internally grumbling about the total crap sundae that was his day as he half-fell onto his stool. It really was just his luck to be stuck next to the one guy in the school who seemed to instantly dislike him, for no reason. Why couldn't he have had gym? Quill and Embry both had gym. Lucky bastards. But then again at least he wasn't stuck with Jessica or Mike like the guys were. That last thought helped to improve Jake's mood as he pulled his stuff out of his backpack and dumped it on to the desk.

The Quileute racked his brains. There had to be some way of avoiding pale staring guy – oops, "Edward"- even if he _was_ sat next to him. Almost unconsciously Jacob scooted his chair as far away from the other boy's as possible without moving into the isle. Jacob's already uncomfortable face twisted into a grimace as he realised there was no other way of avoiding this guy. Jake racked his brains for something, some way of putting even more distance between him and Edward.

Unfortunately, the young Quileute didn't realise that during his internal search for escape he had shifted his dark hair from one shoulder to the other exposing his neck to a very agitated Edward Cullen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward froze in place as the delicious scent of the russet skinned teen's blood permeated his senses. His mind raced as he recalled the last time he had gone hunting...almost 3 weeks ago! How could he have been so reckless?!

Obviously, there was no way for him to predict this boy's strange immunity but that was still no excuse. He knew the importance of regular feeding to keep his ... urges in check. Although he had more control than most he was by no means perfect. There had been a time during his vampiric youth when he had felt suffocated by the control of Carlisle and later by both him and Esme. Edward had rebelled against his parents lifestyle by indulging in some of his baser urges - namely his thirst for blood. Human blood.

Edward berated himself internally, as he battled the pull of the blood thrumming Jacob Black's veins. Why hadn't he been more careful? He was practically courting disaster. After all, it would be easy enough to lure the boy away on the pretence of helping him find a classroom or some such fiction. But he couldn't do it. He owed it to Carlisle to protect the life the man had worked so hard to build, not only for himself or Esme but for Edward and his other "children".

Taking a small break from his tempestuous thoughts, Edward glanced up at the clock that Mr. Tanner balanced precariously atop his mucky whiteboard and noted that there was barely a minute left of class.

As the bell rang Edward hurriedly stuffed his books into his satchel, already planning his route to the office and his eventual escape to the Volvo. The vampire was so desperate to distance himself from the boy beside him he didn't hear the Quileute call after him as he fled the lab.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jacob Black was seriously confused. What the hell was this Cullen dude's problem? What on earth had Jake done to make the guy act like...well an ass. All he'd tried to do was talk to the guy, jeez, he didn't have to run off like that . Whatever. It wasn't his problem. If Edward Cullen didn't want to talk to him, he didn't have to. Jake definitely wasn't going to try to talk to the dude again.

With this new plan in mind, Jacob slowly packed up his books and headed out the door. The rain was still falling hard and Jake was anxious to get back inside as fast as possible. The teen stumbled slightly as he ran to the awning on a nearby building, hoping that it housed his next class. He really didn't want to go out in the rain again.

Looking at the sign on the building Jake learned that he'd found the only building in which he didn't have a class - the office. Great. He was really lost now, he hadn't even seen the office building earlier. Resigned to his current lost-ness, if that was even a word, Jake stuffed his hand in his jean pocket to pull out the map he'd been given earlier and swore. It was gone, shit. What was he going to do now? The bell had already rung which meant he was late. Again.

Realising that the office was probably the best place to ask for a new map and if he needed them directions, Jake headed inside the small building. Jacob was incredibly happy to have escaped the rain however his sigh of relief caught in his throat as he once again came face to face with Edward god damn Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8 - Runt meets Emmett

**A/N: Wow, its been a while hasn't it? But finally an update! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it. And so...on to the story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The proximity of the Quileute boy made Edward's throat burn . He could almost feel the confusion and irritation rolling of the teen as they both stood in the door way of the miniscule office. In that moment his world narrowed, he forgot his well laid plans and his need to protect his family. In that moment all he could think of was escape, getting away from the dark haired menace before him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jake groaned quietly as he stood in the doorway of the office building, Cullen was standing in his way. The auburn haired boy's body blocking the entrance. Jacob squirmed uncomfortably as he felt rain running down his back which was still outside and exposed the downpour. Finding his voice he muttered a quiet "Excuse me" and pushed past Cullen and into the shelter of the office.

The secretary behind the old, wooden desk smiled warmly at Jacob but he was too focused on Cullen to notice. The guy hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway except to turn his head and glare at the Quileute. Doing his best Leah Clearwater impression Jacob returned the look, putting as much courage behind it as he could.

Later, Jake realised that he had expected Edward to start some kind of confrontation; an argument or something. But he didn't. He just made a weird sorta growly noise and stormed out of the office. Good riddance, Jacob thought at the other teen's retreating back, feeling pretty pleased with himself.

Jacob turned back to face the youngish woman behind the desk whose smiled had faltered a little. Realising that he probably looked like a crazy person Jake smiled awkwardly , trying his best to brush off the whole thing.

"Sorry" he mumbled "I don't think that guy likes me very much". This turned out to be just the right thing to say as the receptionist burst out laughing before saying that it was okay.

"He gave me that same stare too sweetie" she replied, grinning widely at Jake "so I wouldn't say that he likes me all that much either". Jake couldn't help but laugh along with the woman; Brenda her nametag said she was.

Finally, he thought, a sane person. After a day with Jessica, Mike and Edward freaking Cullen Jacob had been starting to think that everyone in the school was loony. But Brenda, thank the lord for Brenda was just a nice normal person who understood that you don't just stare at people for no reason. It's weird. And rude. So there Mr. Cullen.

After getting a new map _and _directions from Brenda ,he trudged through the rain to Spanish class which just had to be on the opposite side of the school. By the time Jacob got in to the languages building not only was he late, again, but he was soaked to the skin.

Carefully he pulled off his hoodie and spread it over 3 coat hooks, crossing his fingers that it would be sorta dry by the time he got out of class. Turning around a little too quickly Jacob collided with a solid wall of muscle.

Letting out a very unmanly "ooof" he stumbled backward, and over his backpack , landing in an heap against the wall under his dripping wet hoodie. "Owww" Jacob groaned, pulling himself up. Looking up Jacob came face to face with the big Cullen. The one that looked like a bear. Emmett? Was that his name?

"Sorry dude" Jacob mumbled as he pulled the elastic tie from his long black hair which had been tangled by the wind and rain. "I wasn't looking, you know" He winced as the tie snagged a knot.

A booming laugh echoed around the hallway making Jake jump. "Don't worry. I should've seen you there. The name's Emmett, by the way. Emmett Cullen. You're one of the new kids, right ? From the reservation down at LaPush?"

"Yeah, that's me" Jacob said awkwardly, " Oh...could you tell me where Spanish 101 is? I really don't wanna get lost again"

This seemed to be pretty funny to the big Cullen and he burst out laughing again. "Down the hall and turn left, you can't miss it"

"Thanks" Jake smiled slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading down the hall.

"No problem...Runt" Emmett called back.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emmett grinned at the Quileute boy's retreating back. So that was what Alice had meant by "someone interesting", huh? Well, if Runt was sticking around and Mr .Edward-stick-up-his-undead-arse couldn't hear him like Ali had said this was gonna be one interesting year.

"Bout time too" Emmett chortled, this high school gig had been getting a bit boring. He was just itching for some excitement.


End file.
